1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for gathering material dislodged by the cutting action of a mining machine and more particularly to a plurality of gathering discs rotatably mounted on a gathering device and rotated through a drive mechanism for conveying the dislodged material onto the conveyor mechanism of the mining machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous mining machines employed in underground mining operations include a pair of boom members that extend forwardly from the mining machine frame and carry a pair of arm members that are mounted adjacent opposite sides of the center line of the machine. By operation of hydraulically controlled piston cylinder assemblies, the arm members are arranged to pivot about a transverse axis of the machine. A rotatable mining head, generally comprising a driven cutter drum, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,678 and 3,774,969, is rotatably mounted transversely on the forward ends of the supporting arms. An endless conveying chain extends longitudinally along the center line of the machine in a trough member and includes a discharge end that is mounted on a swing support. The receiving end of the conveying mechanism is positioned between the support arms and is operatively associated with a gathering device.
The gathering device includes a gathering platform that extends transversely across the front of the machine and tapers rearwardly to the receiving end portion of the conveying mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,344 and 3,328,087. The gathering arms illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,087 are rotatably mounted adjacent the transverse forward edge portion of the gathering platform and rotate in opposite directions to convey the dislodged material rearwardly from the gathering platform onto the receiving end of the conveyor as the mining machine advances.
A problem is encountered with conventional gathering devices on wide-type continuous mining machines that form an entryway in excess of 15 feet. The gathering arms are not effective in feeding the dislodged material across the expanded width of the entryway from the gathering platform to the conveyor. The material that is deposited on the gathering platform beyond the reach of the gathering arms collects jamming the arms and eventually terminating the conveying operation until the jam is cleared. There is need for a gathering device on wide-type continuous mining machines that provides uninterrupted conveyance of the dislodged material from the gathering platform onto the longitudinal conveyor of the mining machine.